Beneath the Frozen Surface
by Wing of Darkness
Summary: "I will take his place in Hela's realm…I will pay for whatever these people have done to experience this…" He paused, his voice getting caught up in the sob trying to escape his lips. "—But…but give me the chance to let this child—" He hesitantly cradled the little bump of his stomach, "—see this world as how it should be…and be with his father…" FrostIron, Slash, Mpreg :
1. Wash Away Those Jaden Eyes

**Hi everyone! This is my first time attempting to write in this fandom. I have written two stories for Thor with the Thor/Loki shipping and if you want to check it out just visit my profile page. **

**So as I've said earlier, it's my first attempt to submit a story with the FrostIron pairing…more exactly Tony/Loki. **

**So I hope you like it! **

**The continuation of the story might depend on feedback. Yes, sad to say. I just really want to see if people would like my idea.**

**So enough of my ramblings now and on with the story! **

**~oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooo~**

**Title:**

**BENEATH THE FROZEN SURFACE**

**Complete Summary:**

"**Save him…save this world…" He choked the words. His expression didn't falter from its iron stillness. But he couldn't deny the overwhelming emotions any longer.**

"**Take my life instead." It was almost a whisper and he struggled to raise his head to look up at the being before him. "I will take his place in Hela's realm…I will pay for whatever these people have done to experience this…" He paused, his voice getting caught up in the sob trying to escape his lips. "—But…but give me the chance to let this child—" He hesitantly cradled the little bump of his stomach, "—see this world as how it should be…and be with his father…" **

**An agonized breath escaped from his lips. The grief was suffocating him.**

**Warning:**

**A bit depressing in this part if my writing is effective enough. But the next ones, I can assure you, will be less emotional? Ehehehehe . **

**~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~**

**PROLOGUE**

_**WASH AWAY THOSE JADEN EYES**_

The place was in chaos. There were children crying, several civilians yelling in fear and pain. All around screamed destruction and massive loss. Buildings crumpled in messy ruins littered what you could have once called a road but now even the ground sported enormous cracks and seemed to have split from its depths. The atmosphere was contaminated with grotesque pollution coming from the missile smokes, the heavy clouds of poisonous gases, and the burning ashes flying across the whole of the sky.

The smell of deaths was also unmistakable.

With the amount of obliteration, one would think that this stands as war that would equate to both World War I and II combined. That much was confirmed.

Although as unbelievable as it is. This was not an act of war.

But what of?

_Revenge_?

_Hate_?

_Entertainment_?

Surely no one would ever think that this was an act of _love_.

The gods must have concealed their wrath for thousands of years that now, they were only releasing as an act to show the humanity what they deserve. But is this what they really deserve?

Despite all the questions flooding inside the fallen god's mind, two things stood up among all of them. He had never felt this weak before, this useless. He didn't know if it was his fault Earth was turned into the battleground for the most cruel creatures and ill-hearted gods.

Was this the result of his own foolishness?

Was he the cause for triggering this unforgivable act? For these beasts to pound this vulnerable planet as if it is a piece of rock meant to be pulverized.

But no…he has learned a lot.

Paying for his sins back when he had tried to take over this world. He did change. He learned. He understood. He _felt _what those people he had greatly hurt accused him of.

Still, they forgave.

He was forgiven.

And now he was loved. He saw that in the eyes of brother.

His _mother._

His _father._

The Avengers.

The people.

And then, in the end…

_Why does he feel all of the good things he did…the way he had corrected his wrong doings, the way he took great pains to pay for his mistakes, why….?_

_Why did it feel now that he was once again being punished?_

His eyes began to blur. It was foreign to him. The sensation of clear water obscuring your vision no matter how many times you blink your eyes, it keeps coming. It was uncontrollable. And although he had long ago given up taking full control of his being, he hated it.

He hated it because he felt like he was drowning. He couldn't quite breathe. All of his energy was drained out of him.

Yet, at the back of his mind, he was thankful. The emotions were confusing. That was one thing why he had pushed them away so desperately before. He didn't want feeling trapped inside his own sentiments. It was beyond painful.

He doesn't hear the loud noises around him but the eerie silence he could only focus on was all the more tormenting. Ignoring the explosions falling from the greying horizon, he just stayed there kneeling down.

"Please open your eyes." He murmured carefully as if he knew making his voice any louder would scare the still figure he was supporting on his lap.

The weight was heavier and he could recognize that small bit of difference from what he was used to. There was no movement. No movement _at all_.

From the open mask, he could see a struggling in the slight twitch of bloodied and broken lips.

"This is no time for jests. Answer me…." He said. And by the time an unfamiliar sound escaped his lips, he knew the reaction was but a millisecond of imagination.

"Tony please…" He was struggling to breathe.

He lifted one pale hand to caress the lifeless face of the Iron Man. His fingers trembled as he fingers traced the half open mouth. Not a single breath coming out from those colorless lips.

"You have to wake up…" He heaved. "—for me…for your child…"

"Loki!" It was Natasha. The most unexpected 'friend' he had been blessed with. The redheaded woman he had once called a mewling quim.

"Loki you have to take cover!" She shouted for she was running breathless, barely escaping another flesh dissolving grenade that was aimed directly to her.

She had seen it. How Tony Stark, the man behind the Iron armor, had futilely evaded a direct hit from the blast one of those greenish grey creatures shot at him. For almost two days they have been fighting without so much as a chance to even catch their breaths. It was a losing battle, they know. But knowing as they were the Avengers—the ultimate and powerful individuals chosen to save their world—giving up and standing back down were never present in their protocol.

Seeing as Loki hadn't moved a single inch from his stooped down position over Iron man, she knew he could hear nothing but his own whispers towards the unresponsive man in his arms.

"Damn it." She cursed. She was out of breath. Exhausted. And she knew she has exceeded her limits a long time ago. She was only human. And although she had trained more than what a mortal could obtain, it didn't change the reality that her body was only human.

Before she could even stand back up to approach Loki and her regrettably deceased comrade, another explosion came her way. The impact was so strong she felt her gear and skin being scorched as she was easily thrown away towards a building. No matter how much she forced herself to stay conscious, the undeniable blackness was immediately overcoming her vision. And she was no longer aware of the next events that happened.

Loki heard his name from a distance. However it was instantly replaced with the unnerving silence in his own ears. It is as if he had become deaf of the happenings around him. And he could only see the man who had helped him see the beauty of this world. This world that was now being destroyed as the man lay unconscious in his embrace.

The armor was destroyed, overly so.

You can no longer see the glimmer of red and gold tint on the metal as it was trodden and cracked all over. Definitely, even the bones of the man wearing it were numbingly crushed. From the amount of blood that pooled around him, dried now as it have become a dark mixture of red and brown, his internals had been pierced undoubtedly on all the fatal sides.

It was ironic.

Stark had created his own arc reactor to prevent the shrapnel from reaching his heart. Only now, it was not only his heart that was damaged and he was no longer among the living to even be concerned about his state.

But Loki wouldn't accept it.

And all of a sudden, in the faintest of sounds, a being stood in front of him and his Iron man.

He knew the presence. They were familiar to him.

Although he was supposed to confused, he couldn't seem to care.

"Save him…" Those were the first words that came from his lips in address to the hollow looking presence keeping undisturbed before him.

"Are you speaking of the words your heart cries?" The voice that responded to him was like a strange melody. The syllables spoken danced in the song of peace and harmony. It was a total contrast to the looming cries of death and pain.

"Save this world…" He choked at his own words. His expression didn't falter from its iron stillness. But he couldn't deny the overwhelming emotions any longer.

The hollow creature was one of the great rulers of the Norns. A god belonging in the guardianship of Yggdrasil—a powerful yet delicate being.

The god was watching the form of Loki. The fallen God of Mischief looked so small and vulnerable. His face was ashen with unexpressed grief.

"Take my life instead." It was almost a whisper and he struggled to raise his head to look up at the unearthly creature before him. "I will take his place in Hela's realm…I will pay for whatever these people have done to experience this…" He paused, his voice getting caught up in the sob trying to escape his lips.

"—But…but give me the chance to let this child—" He hesitantly cradled the little bump of his stomach, "—see this world as how it should be…and be with his father…"

An agonized breath escaped from his lips. The grief was suffocating him.

"Let go Loki…" No matter how gentle the voice reached his ears, it deafened him.

"Let go." It repeated.

Finally tears flowed freely from those red-rimmed emerald eyes.

"Please…"

He has long lost his powers, as it was part of his punishment from trying to overtake a realm. This particular planet that was now being destroyed by another.

"Do you understand now what is happening around you?"

Loki was now gasping as he poured out all of his emotions. He did not care anymore.

"Just take me instead!" He cried not in anger but in anguish.

"You have asked me that before. You have asked me to take your life. You wish to die so much?"

"What else could I offer? Although I have lived the likeness of a mortal, I am still a god. What else am I worth of?" Loki said brokenly.

"Do you think that by stopping your existence, everything would just be back to normal?" The Norn lifted its form and knelt in front of him. The hollow being caressed Loki's face and tilted it so they were face to face.

"Say it, my dear deity."

Loki didn't know what the Norn was asking of him. He didn't know the right answer. No matter how much he exceeded intellectual capacities other gods could never dream to have, in the end he could never know what _fate _has decided for him.

He said the first thing his heart told him.

"I want to live…" Drops of clear liquid fell on Tony Stark's face as the dark-haired god watched his beloved's lifeless form.

"I just want to _live_…."

The being smiled. It closed its eyes and raised its head to the heavens.

A blinding light followed. It covered the whole of the city—the whole of the planet.

"_And you shall…" _The voice echoed.

**~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~**

**Ummm…so what do you guys think? Acck I wonder why I write such dramatic plotlines such as these. But well, I can't help myself. Whenever I think of Loki there's always drama popping out in my head.**

**But no worries…this will not be full-blast drama. That's just the prologue…**

**And if this does not go well, it will be a stand alone and will be a oneshot. If reviews are more than what I could expect, of course the reward will be an update and the confirmation that this will be multi-chapter fiction.**

**READ and REVIEW please! Thanks! **

**Sorry for the very long Author's note at the beginning and end of the story. Ehehehe. . **


	2. In the Strings of Fate

**Hi guys! I'm impressed with the reviews I received. I appreciate all of them! Honestly I didn't think it would gain that much attention but well, you guys still took the time to review!**

**So although this is a late update (due to some reasons like exams and Internet crash) I hope the reward will make up for it!**

**And yes, it is confirmed, I will continue this as a multi-chaptered fic. **

**~oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooo~**

**Title:**

**BENEATH THE FROZEN SURFACE**

**Complete Summary:**

"**Save him…save this world…" He choked the words. His expression didn't falter from its iron stillness. But he couldn't deny the overwhelming emotions any longer.**

"**Take my life instead." It was almost a whisper and he struggled to raise his head to look up at the being before him. "I will take his place in Hela's realm…I will pay for whatever these people have done to experience this…" He paused, his voice getting caught up in the sob trying to escape his lips. "—But…but give me the chance to let this child—" He hesitantly cradled the little bump of his stomach, "—see this world as how it should be…and be with his father…" **

**An agonized breath escaped from his lips. The grief was suffocating him.**

**Warning:**

**Might not be the update you are expecting. Ehehehe . **

**~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~**

**CHAPTER ONE:**

_**IN THE STRINGS OF FATE**_

Glassy eyes stared blankly at the golden strings continuously coiling around the magical spool placed on top of the equally mystifying machinery. The mechanism looked more like a piece of art only meant for display rather than an instrument that's been handed down to generations and generations of the Norn heritage. For a few moments, the owner of those reflective eyes that seemed to travel miles of distances, blinked in return of her consciousness.

There was no sadness in her expression but the warm liquid fell mercilessly from her eyes. She blinked again to attempt stopping it. The tears stubbornly carried on its course as if they have a mind of their own.

She breathed in as much air in her lungs as she could and there was no denying the trembling in her throat when she had exhaled.

With a swipe of her elegant hands, she covered her palms over her face.

What she saw was heart wrenching. She couldn't describe it any other way. Whether it was a good or bad thing, she couldn't say for sure. The vision was so raw, so real. She _felt_ it. It was like she was there in that very place when—

She waved her head. A smile slowly graced her lips. No matter what the future holds for _someone_, she would never dare question it. She was a powerful being. The Queen of Asgard. And mother to two sons she would not, in her centuries of existence, ever abandon.

She didn't have to decide on where she was going to head as soon as she stood up from her chair. Exiting her room with the swipe of her silk dress trailing behind her like the wings of a fairy, she walked confidently towards the room of her second son.

…

Loki didn't look up even when he heard his door being opened. He didn't wait for whomever it was that had taken the time to visit him. However, the familiar fragrance that faintly clouded his chamber told him that it was his _mother_. Of course, it would be her. She was the only one he had ever believed in when she promised she would never let go of her son—of him.

"My dear Loki…" Frigga said in that adoring voice of hers. Her tone pained Loki for he didn't deserve such love. And she called him in a way as if her son had committed nothing evil.

Loki didn't answer. He didn't turn. His slender figure that eventually deteriorated into a sickly malnourished body remained on its position on the bed. His weight didn't even so much as cause a dip on the royal cot. It was hard to look at those skin and bones clothed within the silk emerald robes.

When Frigga was about to say something, she was cut off as the raven-haired god finally spoke.

"Are you here to remind me to prepare for my banishment? I will do so in a moment. I am sorry if I have wasted some of your time." He said in a voice so small as if there will be further damage he would inflict if he so much as made his tone louder.

Frigga controlled herself. Her own weakness has no place in this situation with her beloved son. Instead of the usual comforting words that wanted to come out of her mouth, the Queen approached the curled up form of her son. He was sitting on his sheets and had his chin placed between his pulled up knees. His embrace around his own form tightened when he felt Frigga move over to him. He looked as if he wanted to make himself smaller and hide from this enormous room he no longer deserved. He would do so literally—if only he had his power.

Frigga didn't hesitate when she gently placed a hand over Loki's intertwined ones. The fallen prince flinched and he curled into himself further.

"So much for a grown man, Loki." He was surprised to hear his mother chuckling like there was something so amusing. But maybe _he _appeared amusing now. He would laugh at himself if only he still had the right to even feel that kind of sensation.

"Stop curling like a child looking so guilty about stealing a pastry from the kitchens." Frigga's voice was animated. Her chortling stopped short though, for her son had looked at her in shock. She wanted him to face her but not with that kind of expression. If she didn't have her emotions in check, tears would again cloud her mind.

"Is this it?" The fallen prince's voice trembled. He still had his godly beauty but it was darkly obscured by the lost and broken façade invading his heart and thoughts. "To see if I am really grinding my head rewinding everything I did and feeling the regret for the rest of my existence?"

Frigga remained still on her position and stared at her son. Her face was impassive but beneath that, she was overflowing with understanding.

"Yes…" Loki gasped. His emerald eyes shimmered but tears had never fallen from them. And there was no way he would do so now.

"I am guilty. I am guilty about what I did—about the lives I've selfishly taken away." He had been uttering the same words for all the years of his punishment. Nevertheless, it wouldn't stop him from saying them over and over again. It was the greatest reminder of his failures.

"I am guilty about my own life. For being lied to, for feeling jealousy and hatred overcome my senses and bringing innocent beings into their last breaths." His face has turned red while all the words he had kept spilled continuously from his stitch-scarred lips.

The Queen was still silent. However, her façade was gradually melting.

"Why…? Why are you letting me live? You should've never pulled me out of Hela's realm. You should've just let me stop fr—!"

That was the limit of Frigga's control. She would never be as tough as her husband in being able to keep his emotions at bay despite it already killing him inside.

She grabbed those thin, terribly damaged hands of her son and brought them to her lips. Loki had instantly tried to twist them away. But the obvious weakness, even against the delicate strength of his mother, the fallen prince failed to get out of the firm grasp. Not a moment longer, the Queen was embracing the whole of his body—the once unblemished beautiful skin that was now filled with ugly marks.

The prince's body had received horrendous amounts of torture. There was not a single power left in him to back him up. His body had to survive against the horrifying poison surrounding the Underworld, Hela's kingdom. He had undergone the numbing mental torment by the order of the Council. There was no time for healing as the sentences were done consecutively.

He was not considered a warrior and no one ever acknowledged his strength. And when he still remained breathing after all those merciless punishments, the Asgardian people were woken up to a realization they will never admit they'd see.

The prince has accepted all of their accusations and disappointments. He survived the punishments for the sole reason to prove he was willing to pay for everything he had done; not only to the realm he had attempted to take over but also for the misunderstandings he created inside their minds.

They all witnessed how much he had fallen. Despite that, the dark prince didn't lose his sanity. He didn't drop like an empty shell drained of its life.

Because of that, he gained the respect Loki had once tried so hard to achieve. Yes he was a war criminal, a taint to the golden pillars of Asgard, but with the way he handled everything that heavily poured down upon his remorse, the years of _imprisonment_ was over.

It might have been impossible but he was forgiven.

Only the prince himself would never allow it.

"Please my son…" She was rocking him just like when he was a child and was calming down from a nightmare.

"Please don't say you'd rather die—"

"I deserve to d—!"

"Don't!" The Queen didn't mean to scream near his ears but she couldn't help it. She needed him to hear her clearly.

"A mother could only take so much agony… _I _will not survive if I lose you, my dear son…"

"I am not… your son." Loki said but it came out so weak.

"You will live Loki." She kissed her son's temple.

"You have to continue living." She whispered and breathed in the scent that was uniquely the raven god.

All of the things she saw in the vision of the threads had brought a lot of hope in her heart. Loki's life would change. _He_ would change. He will begin to understand his real self. He will have the life he truly deserved.

Eventually, he will let himself _love_.

…

Thor never stopped glancing at his side to his brother. As they passed along the waiting crowd, the younger of the two walked silently with his head persistently bowed down. The Asgardian heir knew that stance. He was forced to be used to it during the years of Loki's punishment. Even when at one point he was too frustrated looking at his brother in that unnerving posture, he had boldly held the fallen prince's chin and tilted his face up. The action was a bit childish and it might even been harsh but he didn't care at the time. He only wished for his brother to still have that 'life' in him. And he realized Loki had lost that as the god of Mischief's eyes never left the ground.

The crowd was here to show some kind of support for the younger prince. Their faces were expressionless but the strength of their aura made it clear to those who were observing that they were present not to witness Loki's exile but to transfer their spirits' encouragement. It was odd to say but they were now conceding the concern they have for their second prince. It was not an all out acceptance, but it was a very big deal as they were people of Asgard.

Small thumping sounds neared where Thor and Loki was. Thor stopped when a child's voice called out.

"Wait!"

The guards were about to move to get the child but Thor gestured to stay in their positions when the boy looked at the Asgardian heir with a meaningful expression.

"Yes, child? What is it that you need?" Thor let go of his hold on his brother when the boy asked for him to bend down so he could whisper something in his ear.

By the time Thor stood back up, his face was slightly contorted in confusion. Yet, the boy's eager appearance had melted his uncertainty. Thor smiled at the small child and was confident that Loki wouldn't hurt the boy.

"My name's Petierre…" The boy introduced a bit shyly and tugged on Loki's bony hand. When the dark-haired prince didn't so much as flinch, a determined look flashed on Petierre's face.

"Won't you look at me, dear Prince?"

Loki couldn't help but change the way the boy addressed him.

"I'm not…a pr—" His breathing sound of a voice was cut off by the small hands that suddenly tightened on one of his.

"Here." Petierre squealed cheerfully. He moved his short fingers and maneuvered Loki's hand, opening his white palm to reveal the ornament the boy placed in it.

There was the symbol of the tree of Yggdrasil. The pendant was perfectly cut and made out of the purest gold. In the middle, an emerald stone was placed beneath the golden roots of the tree of life. Above it, white gold made up the replica of thread strings that served as the connector for the neck chain.

He didn't mean to, he wasn't supposed to, but it seemed Loki's head automatically stared unbelievingly at the bright face of the boy.

"It's yours!" Petierre was nodding in excitement, making it a point that the prince will not doubt it was being given to him. "I had it made by my father. He's very skilled at craftsmanship. He's the best in Asgard!"

There were positive reactions from the crowd. Although they had been subtle about it, the lifted masks of their facades revealed their true feelings.

Thor was snapped out of his shock by the enormous change in the atmosphere. He saw the kid gesturing for him and knew after a few more hints from the child that he was being asked to put the necklace on his brother.

Loki wasn't able to stop the slight flinch of his body when Thor's large hand covered his. A moment later, his silken black locks concealing his neck were being cleared to the right side of his head. What came next was the feeling of the cold jewelry. The sensation of it on his skin was unfamiliar yet it wasn't in the least bit uncomfortable.

He didn't notice Thor smiling adoringly at him as he concentrated his eyes on the pendant now resting on the spot just high above his chest, although he didn't dare touch it.

He also didn't notice the way the crowd had completely lost whatever heavy feeling affected their bearing before this very unexpected boy showing his admiration to the prince like he was his role model—like he had not been aware of his real crimes.

Loki couldn't afford to reject this child's gift. He opened his mouth to offer his thanks but the child made him speechless when he felt the small yet strong pressure of Petierre's hug.

"Please stay safe to wherever you're going!" The boy said.

Right after that, he went back to his father whom Loki didn't miss, was also smiling like he was truly proud of his son.

"Come on, brother." Thor slapped the younger prince's back enthusiastically. The strength was miscalculated as Loki stumbled forward. The golden prince expected a glare but the other prince seemed to have only managed a controlled gasp.

Thor tried again and this time, he only placed a gentle hand around Loki's arm. They moved forward again until they were both in front of Odin and Frigga. They have undoubtedly witnessed what occurred in the small delay they had treading through the bridge. The Queen didn't hide her vibrant smile and the glance she directed at the beautiful necklace her son was now wearing. On the other hand, Odin's face had a weary expression. It was not of unconcerned façade but of a father battered by the punishment he was expected to give to his adopted son—to his _son_. He may have been firm and vicious when he gave affirmations regarding the types of punishments Loki would have to undergo, but he never took part in the sessions. He also didn't ask of the progress for he wouldn't be able to stay King if such horror would be marked in his mind. Just the thought of Loki's sufferings and the necessity of his chastisement was enough to bring nightmares in Odin's chambers. And only Frigga knew about those moments of weakness.

"Loki…" It was Frigga who made to move and gathered the prince into her arms with all of her warmth and love in that contact. She pulled away and held him on his shoulders, one hand raising the younger prince's head. Surprisingly, he looked into his mother's eyes. "Remember what I told you, my dear Loki." She gave him a meaningful look and gave him another of those sweetest smiles of hers.

Pulling back, his eyes came back admiring the prism like surface of the renewed bifrost.

"My son…" It was Odin's voice. "You will have what you have here back when you have understood how the mortals you've given pain value their lives."

It might've sounded accusing as the King of Asgard always had that monotonous tone in his deep voice.

There was silence.

When Thor decided it was time and that there will be no other things to be said, he moved to guide his brother again towards the entrance of the fixed portal—where Heimdall could be found guarding in his original post.

What stopped this next moment was Odin's broad body engulfing his second son in a powerful embrace. Despite this show of affection in public, the crowd wasn't what took the King's attention. It was the frail body of his son and the lack of strength coursing through those veins.

"You haven't taken cared of yourself…" The King said, as he was aware that it was Loki who neglected taking food into his system. "I have failed in taking _care_ of you. Do not fail yourself because of my foolishness in ignoring what you needed the most."

An orange yellow light glowed all over Loki as Odin's power surged through him towards his son's form. The fallen prince's eyes widened as he felt the magic crawl through his body and boosted up his strength. It didn't built back up the muscles, though.

With Odin finally pulling away, Frigga gasped at what she was no longer seeing. Tears sparkled in her eyes and she once again held Loki. She slid off his sleeves and was overjoyed to see the skin flawless from any torture marks and wounds. She wouldn't need to see the other parts to know that it has been smoothed clear of blemishes as well. Her power hadn't been effective enough to produce that perfection. And Odin had just done the physical healing.

Odin's blue eyes were now being met by the green ones of Loki.

His scars were gone. He expected not to receive back his powers.

And now it's time for the final phase of his journey to redemption.

He was going back to _Earth_.

_Back to the place he attempted to conquer…_

_The place that will soon destroy him back._

**~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~**

**Gosh! Was it boring? I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!**

**I had to do this chapter if I was going to really start with the plot progress. It is also a way to explain how this story is going to flow. **

**But despite that, I hope you still liked this chapter. I really hope you did! And that I wouldn't lose reviewers and follows because of this.**

**Anyway, please READ and REVIEW! I'd really appreciate it and it will greatly help me to update faster. .**

**See you soon! [I hope… Eheheheh….]**


	3. Fear In the Moment Of Loneliness

**Hi guys! Once again, I would like to apologize for the delayed update. But I would have to warn you as well though, that the next update might take time again. I am really currently busy nowadays since I am doing a study for university. But no worries! I won't be discontinuing any of my recent works. Just…updates would really be crawling slow. Sorry about that.**

**Anyway, please READ and REVIEW! **

**~oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooo~**

**Title:**

**BENEATH THE FROZEN SURFACE**

**Complete Summary:**

"**Save him…save this world…" He choked the words. His expression didn't falter from its iron stillness. But he couldn't deny the overwhelming emotions any longer.**

"**Take my life instead." It was almost a whisper and he struggled to raise his head to look up at the being before him. "I will take his place in Hela's realm…I will pay for whatever these people have done to experience this…" He paused, his voice getting caught up in the sob trying to escape his lips. "—But…but give me the chance to let this child—" He hesitantly cradled the little bump of his stomach, "—see this world as how it should be…and be with his father…" **

**An agonized breath escaped from his lips. The grief was suffocating him.**

**Warning:**

**Something's not always good.**

**~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~**

**CHAPTER TWO:**

_**FEAR IN THE MOMENT OF LONELINESS**_

The travel to Earth was almost nerve wracking in Loki's situation. Indeed, Odin has removed his scars and has healed the pain throbbing all over his body. But that wasn't enough to ease away the worries and the uncertainty bordering to _fear_. It wasn't the fear of receiving so much hatred from the people he had hurt nor was it because of the power of wrath they will surely bring forth to him.

It was the moment of once again stepping foot on the grounds of the Midgardian realm. It was seeing the people living again but always with the company of his mindless selfishness lingering in their memories. The destruction he made of the very place he was going to return to have most likely been restored back to its original state.

It has been _five years_.

Five Midgardian years that was equivalent to Loki's two decades and a half of going through his punishment. Twenty-five years, to be exact, of digging into his skull, his mind—the monstrosity he made of himself just for the self-satisfaction he desperately needed when everything was vanquished from him. Asgard's complicated time system was truly many years different to the simple Earthian calendar.

"We're here." The deep voice of Thor snapped Loki out of his musings. He instantly stilled in apprehension.

The course ground beneath his booted feet, the breeze of mixed scents, the bustling of crowded bodies, the too modern surroundings, the noise of several voices—all of them seemed to attack Loki with a terrifying impact. Every little sound was ringing loudly in his ears. Every sensation was prickling his sensitive skin. The passing colors seem to brighten blindingly in his vision. He felt vulnerable. He was too exposed.

Everything….

_Everything was too real_.

Thor noticed the lack of movement from his brother. His gaze fell upon the frail man beside him and for the first time, realized how much this godly Trickster and the oh so proud sorcerer, have been reduced to…

Thor couldn't find a way to describe _him_…to describe _his_ Loki.

He was far beyond his original self. Too far gone from the Loki he had grown with. This god stooping by his side has never lost his beauty. But he has ultimately lost the vibrancy that emphasized the ethereal charm he seemed to carry like a second skin. And it was too overwhelming for Thor to accept. He swore he would never give up on the life still left in his brother. The god of thunder strongly believed the words his mother had whispered to him before they left for Earth.

"_Make him see again, my son. Make him feel again. There is a person who will bring him back. Not the Loki that you've grown with. Not the Loki that we've always known. But the Loki that he should've been from the beginning."_

A gentle hand curled around the younger god's thin arm while another slid over his bony shoulder. Loki didn't dare move away but he could not help but flinch at the sudden warm and soft sensation on his temple.

Thor has kissed the side of his head.

"We are still unseen my Loki. I am merely preparing you for when you finally meet this realm again." Thor whispered.

_Unseen?_

Thor nodded while still leaning his head on the smaller god's, as if he heard the unspoken question.

"You called me…" Loki choked when he realized he had voiced what he was thinking and had immediately stopped himself.

"Yes, Loki." Thor looked as if he wanted to add several things to explain the fact that he called Loki by his name and not the usual address of saying 'brother'. The younger god somehow knew there was some reason behind that simple change. He also knew he was still not allowed to think too much about trivial things so he let the thought drift away.

The distraction was small. And the anxiety was back with a vengeance.

As said by Thor, they were invisible to the eyes of the Midgardian crowd continuously moving around them. He could not understand though, why they have to be cloaked when Loki was supposed to be facing these people's judgment.

…

Several moments have passed as they began to walk in silence. Loki somehow felt that Thor was choosing not to speak for his sake. It might be so that he could adjust to the surroundings he must be used to, for a time he didn't know for how long. He will never wonder when this stay will end though. He must not think of it, as this was part of his punishment.

Coming face to face with the most horrible thing you have done, in your almost eternal existence, was the one thing Loki would ever admit he was greatly afraid of. The mortals may have forgotten his face but never would they just throw away the hatred they were feeling towards the destroyer of their world.

Buildings have been built back. New ones were added. Roads were again in its perfect condition as if nothing had happened. These changes and restorations were possible because Odin had granted help to the mortals. If the All father hadn't given a hand for the restitution of Midgard, the mortals would have taken more than five years to bring back the several buildings and other destroyed towns to their original state.

The bombings and the sounds of cries and breaking were still clear in Loki's mind. He can still here them. The mix of voices. Voices of twisted commands. Voices of the people who were screaming and pleading for mercy. Voices of the heroes who fought alongside Thor.

The Avengers.

As if in a sudden spur of fate mocking him, he was now directly looking at the Avenger's tower. He instantly stopped in his tracks. He was frozen and in an utterly unbelieving state of shock. He was trembling. His anxious eyes were twitching. Uncontrollable waves of nausea were immediately overtaking his body.

Loki would've fallen down on the ground already but then he remained standing with his shaking, too thin legs.

He needed to compose himself and try very hard not to show helplessness, especially in front of his brother. Although maybe in the younger god's part, he was too late.

Thor had been watching him the whole time.

What was surprising was that you could see how the Thunder god was doing everything in his might to control himself from engulfing his younger brother and telling him that he will always be there beside him, protecting him, reassuring him, and taking all fears away from him. With those tightly clenched fists, unconsciously gritted teeth, pressed lips, and hard look, Loki would never fail to see how much his brother was restraining himself from comforting him.

Did he really deserve such a man? Such…such a _brother_?

Loki was finally able to look away from the huge letters announcing to the whole world what kind of people were actually living in that specific tower. His eyes were back to the ground, expression as if in shame he has shown such boldness and at the same time, weakness.

Thor was about to speak when he was surprised to hear the voice of his brother. The kind of sound you would only notice inside a heavily soundproofed room. The thunderer even wondered for a second if the former god of mischief did speak.

"Am I going to live through my punishments…in that _place_?" Loki asked in that small voice of his.

Hearing that, Thor had a millisecond of urge to shake his brother back to his original snarky attitude. He just _needed _to hear some life in him. If Loki would always be like this around him, he would rather fall into an early Sleep so that by the time he woke up, he would once again be greeted by the sweet voice he would never let go for anyone else.

Thor's stare and his lack of response were making Loki's heart pound in uncertain anticipation. Despite him looking at the ground, Loki could feel the weight of his brother's eyes.

Slowly, although a bit unexpected, big palms blocked the view of the ground from the younger god's eyes. Those strong pair of hands gently cupped his cheeks. Warmth whelmed his cold flesh and carefully tilted his face up to that of Thor's unexplainable expression. Loki was not sure whether to be more afraid or to feel les scared.

"Fate…" Thor paused. "Fate is going to lead you to the right place."

Loki's face contorted in confusion.

Was he losing his ability as a god witty with words? Why can't he understand what Thor has just spoken?

"What do you mean?" Loki couldn't help but ask.

Thor smiled at this. The thunderer waved his head with the smile still on his lips.

"The invisibility spell will soon vanish. When it does, I will be gone."

Loki didn't know if he would panic by the time Thor goes back to Asgard and he was left to find his own way around the realm. He did attempt to take over Midgard but that didn't mean he went cruising around the place. He doesn't know the way Midgardians behave aside from the few awful manner they take advantage of their own kind. Only the negatives were the ones he ever had the chance to see since those terrifying voices in his head kept on threatening him if he didn't do his _job_ right. He was only shown the bitterness of this world and he was afraid of how worse these mortals could get.

"H—how soon…?" The question was a whisper and the former god of mischief wasn't even sure if he was allowed to ask that of Thor.

"We still have an hour left." The god of thunder said before hauling Loki towards places his mortal friends had brought him to whenever he visited Midgard.

…

In the whole sixty minutes of walking through the city and the shops, Thor felt like he was dragging air. Loki had no weight in him enough to reassure the thunderer that his younger brother was still with him. Not only that, but Loki kept to himself almost the entire time. His small expressions of curiosity and awe were the only signs Thor was able to catch on occasional moments.

An hour has now passed and both of the gods could feel the shift in the spell. Thor almost asked his father to prolong his stay with Loki and yet he knew the strict rules that should be followed. If he weren't the soon-to-be heir to the throne of Asgard, he may have long ago disregarded those so-called policies. He would have just taken his younger brother with him to another realm or make a new realm with him, where they will both have the positions as rulers standing side by side and live together forever.

Thor may have been imagining an impossible dream but he would never give up those hopes that there will be a time he will eventually have it. His eyes suddenly snapped back to Loki's face as he felt the frail god watching him. Although, as soon as their eyes met, the younger god instantly looked away.

_It is time…_

"My dear Loki…" Thor began. "Find the way that would lead you back to who you are…to _who_ you really are. I cannot tell you to forget what you have done or what you may have been forced to do." The thunder god once again held Loki's face in his hand to make him look up at him.

"You will go back. Promise me. _You_ will go back to us…to me. I will always be here when your heart calls for me. Father—"

Loki wasn't able to stop the involuntary balk of his body, hearing the word _"Father". _

"—and Mother will always be here for you. Although there will be difficult and painful times, **we **will always be here for **you**." Thor leaned forward and pressed his lips lovingly on Loki's forehead. The kiss lingered in a downpour of controlled emotions and endearments that just weren't supposed to be spoken.

Thor pulled away and noticed Loki had closed his eyes; his brows knitted in fear of the nearing moment of loneliness. The older god wrapped his arms around the too slender form and breathed in the fresh, minty scent of his Loki.

"We'll see each other again…" The god of thunder's form was starting to vanish while Loki's seem to be unveiling slowly.

The god of mischief wanted to hug back. He raised his trembling arms with so much effort as they felt like bricks on the younger god's sides. He managed to clutch on the armored biceps of Thor's arms and gave himself a short moment to lean on the golden god's broad chest.

"I love you, my Loki…" Those last words gradually vanished along with the cold breeze that twirled around the younger god's now visible form.

He was now by _himself_.

**~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~**

**Phew! That was…a really short one. I know. *Smacks myself**

**I'm sorry for the short and super late update. One thing I can only promise you, I will NOT discontinue ANY of my Thorki or IronFrost stories…so I hope you'll still stay tune.**

**I warn you guys, though. Updates will really be snail-paced. ;(**


	4. Punishment or Fate?

**Hi guys! First of all I'd like to thank the people who reviewed this story. This will be the last update for this month. If you really want me to continue with it, please read and review. I'm not forcing you to, though. Since I am busy as it is, I just wanted to know if I should make time (somehow) on updating my stories.**

**Thanks! Please READ and REVIEW! **

**~oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooo~**

**Title:**

**BENEATH THE FROZEN SURFACE**

**Complete Summary:**

"**Save him…save this world…" He choked the words. His expression didn't falter from its iron stillness. But he couldn't deny the overwhelming emotions any longer.**

"**Take my life instead." It was almost a whisper and he struggled to raise his head to look up at the being before him. "I will take his place in Hela's realm…I will pay for whatever these people have done to experience this…" He paused, his voice getting caught up in the sob trying to escape his lips. "—But…but give me the chance to let this child—" He hesitantly cradled the little bump of his stomach, "—see this world as how it should be…and be with his father…" **

**An agonized breath escaped from his lips. The grief was suffocating him.**

**Warning:**

**Something's not always good.**

**~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~**

**CHAPTER THREE:**

_**PUNISHMENT OR FATE?**_

Loki found a bench under a big old-looking tree at some park in the city. He had sat upon the smooth, wooden surface as soon as his legs ached to give up beneath his feather-like weight. It wasn't exactly because of the mass of his body but because the thought of being alone, once again, had impacted more in his weakened state as he saw his brother vanish slowly in front of him.

_He misses him already._ But as soon as the thought passed his mind, he waved it away.

When they have landed on Midgard, the hovering clouds above them have been bright and almost glaring due to the high-rise of the afternoon sun. Now, the horizon was painted orange with streaks of purple. Loki could tell it was going to be night soon; just a couple of hours more. And still, he has yet to find his way in this realm. If need be, he might just choose to sleep on this very bench he was currently sitting on.

The crowd seemed to have started to dissipate before him. Most likely it was time for them to go back home to their families.

_Home…. Families…._

Despite Thor's endless persistent words telling him that he was never apart from their family, never a being that was faraway from what they were, Loki couldn't help but be reminded of his original heritage. –That he was from Jotunheim, a Frost Giant, and from a bloodline of vain creatures. No wonder, he himself became a criminal just after one temptation from a beast stronger than himself.

Loki sighed for the umpteenth time. His knees were drawn up to his chest as he could easily fit his body on the seat. It was only a size enough to accommodate two people, but even with the former god of mischief's whole form occupying some of the space, it was possible for two more people to join him. That wouldn't happen though, as it seems that mortals don't hang out on benches in an almost abandoned park in this time of the evening.

Loki tugged on the dark green long sleeved shirt he was wearing. Obviously, the design was of a Midgardian's style. He felt self-conscious as his throat and a small part of his chest was exposed due to the v-cut neckline. The black trousers were made of cotton and silk so it was comfortable. He had no jewels or any metal plates on his body but the quality of his clothes were enough indication that they were of expensive trims.

Loki wanted to thank his fa—Odin for this but he didn't dare try to have a connection with Asgard as early as his first day in Midgard.

He was staring at nothing in particular, pondering over where to go and what he should do to repay the mortals from what he had done. The buildings and towns were reconstructed and restored and so the thing left was to understand and gradually redeem his own self from the bad reputation he had scarred these mortals with.

The evening has fully announced itself for there were post lights that were now brightly illuminating the darkness of the park and the streets. Loki still hasn't moved an inch from his position and the feeling of hunger was starting to breech his thoughts.

It wasn't actually his fault as to why his body was rejecting food. He wanted to eat, although he was too hard headed to accept it. Whenever he did try, five spoons of slightly solid food were already too much for his stomach to take. The healers back in Asgard explained that it was due to his long time imprisonment and self-starvation during that time—that his body has adjusted to accumulating such small amount. The hunger will be felt but it will not be the one to tell whether eating was the best solution as of now. Also, Loki didn't know if he has the means to even produce food. He has no magic to conjure some. He doesn't have the money these mortals use as well to provide some.

When Loki was about to curl up more and bury his head between his knees, he instantly noticed the shift in light in front of him. Something had shadowed the path of light that was supposed to be hitting his spot.

Slowly, he looked up.

There was a sudden motion that form before him did and Loki's brows furrowed in confusion. He could not the see whoever the form was for it was heavily shadowed due to the position. Only the back glow of the post light on its body can make out that it must be a man. The frame was big although it was not the bulky type like Thor's. Loki also noted that the form was not, in any way, like that of the chitauri's or any other being that he has seen in his books.

Panic didn't mar his expression.

"What do you nee—" His soft and weak slur of words was cut short when, unexpectedly, the man grabbed the collar of his shirt and Loki was suddenly in an awkward position of half kneeling on the bench and half standing on the ground.

"Give me your money." The man hissed. That was the only time the former god of mischief noticed he was wearing a mask. He noted that it was not the same mask the Man of Iron used to cover his face with.

_Money?_

"I—I don't have m—money…" Loki's voice was scratchy and might have been almost inaudible for the unknown man leaned on him to hear it.

"That's what they always say." The warm breath reached Loki's face and blew some of the fallen locks from his temples.

"I am telling the truth…" With this, Loki's voice hitched.

_What ironic words to say, even from the former god of mischief._ Of course, the man will not believe him whether or not he recognizes him as Loki.

"I don't care if you're telling the truth. You will give me _something_." The man seemed to have roamed his eyes all over Loki's body. He noticed the expensive quality of his clothes. His expression turned amused by the noble-like features of Loki's face and form.

"Should you actually be out here alone?" The voice was teasing in a twisted way. And there was that foreign feeling of tongue starting to caress the side of his face. Loki's thin arms instinctively went up to clutch the bigger form of the man.

He didn't mean to hold onto the mortal but to push him away. There was no choice though, as his arms were still too weak. Loki tried to scratch the clothed skin beginning to roam his sides. The man was no longer holding his collar but it seemed to have moved over his back, just under the portion of his nape.

"You're lucky I don't care about the money anymore, you'll be more than enough." The man whispered along with another swipe of his tongue.

Loki was confused and disgusted. But another realization invaded his mind, pushing his earlier concerns at the back of his mind.

_Was this the first course of his punishment? Then if it were, he wouldn't waste his time trying to fight it. _

"You rich people have always carried the sin of being beautiful and _helpless_…" The man was sneering.

Loki barely noticed how the location they were at earlier has changed to the darker side of the park where the post lights can't reach. His back was suddenly meeting with the grassy surface of the ground and the man was crouching over him.

It was the time when he felt some panic rise in him.

_Was he going to be desecrated? Was he going to lose what's left of his purity to this strange, masked man?_

He looked straight into the other man's eyes with his glowing green eyes. His pale skin was glowing at some parts where the light of the moon peeked through the tree leaves. He could feel the warm desire coming off of the stranger. He could feel the impending violation that was going to happen to him. But he didn't dare try to move. He just stayed still and waited for the rough handling on his body. And the pain that was going to surely shoot through his dignity.

The man removed his mask and revealed the messy waves of hair. There seem to be a sneer on his lips as he leaned forward, only to stumble backwards and land hard on his back. There was a surprised gasp that escaped from his mouth.

"What the fuck?!" He cursed and his eyes immediately directed to the other man that had suddenly dragged him away from his victim.

"Yes…what the fuck?" The other man's voice was calm and had an accent.

"You..!" The man stood from his position and lunged forward to blow an attack. They were of the same height, but their builds differ from how swiftly they move in a fighting dance.

…

Loki remained still on his position. His mind was drifting away. His eyes reflected a blankness of surrender. His snow-white skin and raven dark hair a total contrast while the brightness of the moon embraced him. He looked like death and beauty.

Death in its sweet promise.

Beauty in its sinful temptation.

Both were dangerous. Things that have been long ago cursed on him.

He couldn't help but just give up. And yet, he couldn't wipe away the thought of his brother.

_Thor…_

He closed his eyes; only to shoot them wide open by the sudden voice shouting worried phrases at his face.

…

"You! Can you hear me? Are you alright? Putain, qu'est ce que tu branles?" The man waved his head as the green-eyed man only stared at him, his brows furrowed by the onslaught of words.

"You saved me?" Loki asked, quite timidly.

The other man rolled his eyes.

"Vous êtes un imbécile." The other man cursed silently. "I'm sorry…you're just, what's up with you? Were you actually offering yourself up to that disgusting son of a gun?" He pointed to the direction of the slumped form of the unconscious man just three meters away from them.

"I…" Loki started after slowly getting up in a sitting position. His 'savior' noticed the way he struggled to move and had slightly leant away to give him space. The god coughed to clear his throat but it made no difference, as his voice was still scratchy.

"I deserve it." The sentence was barely a whisper but his savior was able to hear it. Those gray blue eyes visible in the dim light widened in utter shock.

"Do you know that guy?"

Loki waved his head 'no'.

"Are you _with _that guy?" The tone was disgusted.

Again, there was a wave of the head. The guy tried to stay calm as he was nearing to the revelation that this beautiful, frail man, struggling to sit was in fact, a fool.

"Do you owe something from him?"

With this question, Loki paused from waving his head.

_He does own him something. He owes every mortal in this world the things he has taken away from them—whether they were riches or lives of people they love. This man who attacked him may have only been influenced by the way he had once taken advantage of this world._

His savior instead ignored his lack of response in the last question. Without asking for permission or even hinting any caution, he scooped Loki up into his strong arms and glared at the gasp and light tussling of the shorter man against his hold.

That single look must have said volumes for the raven-haired man stopped his movements at once.

"I'm taking you home."-Were the whispered words that echoed in Loki's thoughts as he relaxed on the comfort of the other man's strong arms.

They were both silent as his savior moved to the direction of where his home was located. About three blocks away from the scene they were before, Loki was finally let down in front of a door. The former god of mischief had been impressed for the other man never let him down while walking all the way to this house, despite all Loki's attempt to ask and let him walk. Also, he was never asked where he lived, or if he was actually from here.

The man led him towards the living room and pushed him down gently to sit on the couch. The seat was soft and there were pillows sheathed with plush cover of gold and green. The combination of colors reminded him of his favorite sheets back in his room.

He looked around as his savior went straight towards another room. The inside of the house seem to be filled with elegant fixtures and furnishing. The living room itself was airy and he could tell every room in this house had an ample amount of space. The air around him started to smell like the mixture of mint and lavender. He heard footsteps approach him and his savior laid down a tray of warm tea on the table in front of him.

"I'm burning some oil to help you relax. Smells fine, right?" A smile was now gracing his lips, very unlike his earlier expression when he was full of frowns and annoyance.

"Come on, please help yourself. I hope you don't mind earl grey." He smiled. "Oh, by the way, I'm Devon Cotillard. Just call me Von."

Loki took the offered hand and managed a small smile. His nose were longing to breathe in the aroma of the tea and to taste it. He felt his hunger once more, but told himself to be careful; else 'Von' might scold him again and think of him as an idiot.

"V—Von…" Loki whispered and Von's grin went wider. It was a charming expression for the other man, as the god was now clearly seeing in the light of the room, that his savior has a handsome and refined face. Loki was surprised to realize this, as there were such thoughts he'd never consider before on a mortal.

Loki was reaching for his cup of tea when a sudden thought flashed in his mind. His fingers twitched before he was able to hold his cup.

_Was this what Thor was referring to as __**fate**__? _

**~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~/~oOo~**

**Bam bam baaahhhhmmmm~! An OC! Well, that was unexpected, right? This story seems like it's going to be quite a long one. Not long, looooohhhnnng~ but just, well long…or really multi-chaptered before it comes to the point of Tony and Loki. Well, I just want to be somehow realistic here so yeah. **

**Did this bore you? Ohhh noooooooo...**

**And yes, Devon or Von is French. Ehehehe**

**I hope you still like it though. Please do not worry as this will be IronFrost but with roses and daisies before it's focused on them. **

**TRANSLATIONS:**

"Putain, qu'est ce que tu branles?**" – **Jesus Christ, what are you doing?

"Vous êtes un imbécile." **– **You are a fool.

**So that's it! Till next time! **


End file.
